Overwatch: Timewarp
by Darkfire2466
Summary: The rewritten second part of Overwatch: Generation Phoenix. Things have changed since the last time the third generation of Overwatch was forced to meddle in the timeline, and now, they have to do it again, for while they'd ensured the downfall of Talon, they left room for a bigger threat...READ THE PROFILE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OCs.

Jacob Oxton huffed, having just finished his workouts for the day when an alarm started to go off at the Watchpoint. Surprising considering they were on the moon as a perfectly legal version of Overwatch, even if some of them were a little…..different from your ordinary human.

"What is it Mum?"

He asked as he walked into the meeting room of the Lunar Horizon Watchpoint. His mother and the current leader of Overwatch smiled at him, still brimming with energy even as she'd been in her youth.

"Bit of trouble in the past. There's a new threat rising and the old Overwatch is gonna need your help."

Lena said, looking up at her son. Jacob was a fair bit taller than her, one of the few things he'd inherited from his father, King Genn Greymane. The only other thing being his inherited Worgen form, which combined with his similarly inherited Chronal Dissociation, made him essentially nothing more than an unnaturally fast wrecking ball of muscle, fangs, and claws.

"So we're going to do an instant recall?"

Lena laughed a bit and smiled at him.

"Not instant, but you do have to go back. And this time, I will be here to advise you. Understood? Things have changed in….unexpected ways. Mostly in parentage. Incredibly odd. But still, you will each be sent in groups. Kill only when necessary."

Lena said sternly, watching her son bow his head slightly.

"Yes ma'am."

He responded. He understood what she meant seeing that they had somehow retained their knowledge of the last time they meddled in the timeline and the memories from the altered timelines.

"So who are we sending first?"

Jacob asked, not bothering to sit down as he had on odd feeling he'd be going first as the field leader for what was now known as Overwatch:Timewarp.

"You'll be going alongside Diane Lacroix, Jiang Ling-Zhou, and Luiz Correia dos Santos. Jiang acting as your tank thanks to his….well...between you and him you've got the tank role covered. As much as a giant bear and worgen possibly could."

Jacob smiled, flashing sharp worgen fangs.

"That's true. I'll round everyone up."

He said before heading to one of the translocators that had been built into each base. Saluting once to his mother before vanishing off to gather his team and head to Watchpoint:Oasis.

"Taking a guess, you all needed me to open a time portal back to when you all went timeline hopping so you can help fix the past, again."

Moira's daughter, Aileen O'Deorain said easily as she opened up the portal without question.

"Basically it. Thanks!"

Jacob called before jumping through the portal with Diane, Jiang, and Luiz, the team of four spiralling into a comfortable stealth landing as they stood upright around Watchpoint:Gibraltar.

"Move out everyone. Stay low, avoid security cameras. Find an entrance point and call the others once ya do."

He whispered before morphing into a worgen, sailing forward in a smooth barrel roll before stalking forward, staying as low to the ground as possible as he slunk ahead. Nose to the ground as he sensed his companions doing the same. Luiz staying as close to the ground as he could and dimming the lights on his roller blades as Diane, being the daughter of a sniper and what was essentially a walking dead guy named Xul, didn't mind being incredibly patient to get to where she wanted to be. Jiang was the burliest of the group, being the son of an anthropomorphic sword wielding panda, and still managed to move silently.

Ears pricked, Jacob looked over at his team when he found an entry vent.

"Got an in."

He whispered, holding his position as he waited for them to get to him before letting Diane crawl over to open the vent and returning to his human form, Jacob led the way, crawling through the tight space before realizing he would have to climb 3 stories straight up without falling. And there were no handholds in the vent.

"Careful."

He urged before forcing himself upward as silently as possible. Using his core and leg strength, he pressed his back to one end of the vent and braced himself with his feet against the far wall, the narrow shaft working for him as he climbed up.

Noticing their leader's movements, Diane and Luiz followed, Liang behind them after closing the vent back.

As he moved, Jacob checked the time, not surprised to find it near midnight, and he looked down. They'd been climbing for at least an hour, and even his worgen enhanced strength and stamina was about to give out. It was taking all he had to keep himself pressed to the walls of the vent, and the more he sweat under his RAF jacket, the more slippery it got for himself and his friends.

"Almost."

He thought as he pulled himself into one of the main air vents, that was thankfully horizontal. Not enough to stand, but enough for the four teens to crawl on their stomachs through it and stay hidden. Creeping through the crawl space, following Jacob's nose, the teens loyally followed their leader.

"What's the plan for when we get there boss?"

Liang asked, tired of holding up his own weight in their cramped environment.

"First things first, make nice. Which means Diane's gonna have to hand off Frozen Kiss to someone else. Preferably me all things considered."

Diane huffed. She was no stranger to the problems that came with being the daughter of Widowmaker, and was rather surprisingly mellow about everything that came her way. Usually.

"Fine. But I keep the scythe. It was father's."  
She said coldly before releasing the clasp that was holding her sniper rifle, Frozen Kiss, to her back in a position that wasn't too different from how one would carry a bowie knife.

"Here. And don't you drop it or else."

She hissed, passing it up to Jacob who strapped it across his chest as they continued upwards, eventually intercepting the elevator and opening the top hatch to ride inside. Much to the surprise of Dr. Angela Ziegler.

"Um…..hello?"

She said nervously, noticing Frozen Kiss right away.

"Nice to see you again, or is this the first time we've met?"

Jacob asked, not sure how far back Aileen had sent them.

"First time we've met. Fairly sure I'd remember you kids."

Jacob nodded a bit. So they'd have to take down Talon and the splinter faction.

"Well then. I should probably introduce you to everyone. I'm Jacob Oxton, callsign Blink. This is Diane Lacroix, callsign Ice Omen, Liang Ling-Zhou, callsign Bear, and Luiz Correia dos Santos, callsign Revolution."

Angela stiffened up a bit but looked each of them over in turn and nodded.

"Alright…..Angela Ziegler. Dr. Angela Ziegler."

The teens each plastered on their most innocent smile and Angela looked them over one last time.

"Is it just me, or do you kids look a lot like..."

Jacob interrupted smoothly.

"Overwatch agents. We know. Sorta. To make a long story short, time travel is easier than it seems. I'm Tracer's son. No, the gun isn't mine, Diane is Widowmaker's daughter and the gun is hers. Liang is Mei's son, and Luiz is Lucio's son."

Angela nodded. She felt as if she'd met Jacob before, but if he was from the future, how was that possible. Unless of course, it wasn't the boy's first experience with time travel...

A/N

Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OCs.

Sitting peacefully in an elevator with Angela, the swiss doctor eventually spoke up.

"So how exactly did you kids get your callsigns? Just curious."

Jacob grinned, taking care to not flash his worgen fangs at her.

"I got mine because of my Blink ability. When I was a kid I had the same temporal dissociation problem my mother had with a slight difference. Before I got my accelerator I didn't fade in and out of the timeline, I just kept blinking all over the place. My childhood nickname became my callsign."

Angela smiled and ruffled his dark brown hair playfully before looking to the others.

"Brazil revolted against Vishkar not long after our generation of Overwatch came to power. I just took inspiration from that."

Angela nodded and Liang and Diane leaned casually against the walls of the elevator.

"I turn into a giant anthropomorphic polar bear. Strange considering my Dad's a panda and my Mom's chinese."

Jacob hummed.

"Yeah, but your Mom's a climatologist."

Liang just shrugged a bit and looked to Diane, who was staring intently at her gun.

"My callsign is from my father. An Icy omen of death. Easily justifiable. Father and I are natural necromancers."

Angela thought about it for a moment. She already knew their parents from their surnames alone, but it did get easier to see resemblances once she learned the history behind their callsigns.

"Should we be expecting more of you?"

She asked as the elevator opened, the four teenagers walked out behind her.

"Eventually. There's 26 of us for now, but most of us were on other missions. Wait, Luiz, weren't you supposed to be doing something for your Mom?"

Luiz nodded.

"Yeah, but she said she'd handle it."

Jacob went silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess that would be true….I mean, your Mom's a super sniper with psionic powers so….yeah."

Angela blinked in confusion, head tilting slightly to the side.

"Okay, who's your mother?"

Luiz smiled proudly.

"Nova Terra. I just use Dad's last name because I'm around him more."

Angela hummed, not familiar with the name as she walked towards Winston's lab.

"Angela, why are you up so late?"

Jacob fought down a growl when the gorilla spoke. He hadn't had the opportunity to meet the gorilla when he was younger, and the lab they were in now would eventually be turned into a game room for the coming generation. As such, it bothered the territorial worgen greatly to smell such a large beast in the room.

"Calm yourself."

Diane hissed in french, elbowing him sharply in the ribs. Jacob let out a huff at the action. He and Diane may not have liked each other much, and for good reason, but she did try to help him out every once in awhile, and vice versa.

"Thanks for the broken rib."

He said jokingly, knowing that not only was she strong enough to break one of his ribs with her elbow, but that if she did he was standing close enough to Luiz to have it healed fairly quickly.

"Bruised at worst."

Just as the two started laughing at their inside joke when Winston started noticeably sizing them up. Jacob snapping out of his normal playful demeanor to suddenly become the young prince and natural leader his mother had taught him to be, quick to morph into his worgen form, Liang following behind him to morph into his polar bear form, long and deadly claws easily visible as he readied himself for a fight. Diane summoning her father's scythe into her hands as Luiz backpedalled to get behind the line of defense in front of him, being better off as a healer.

Winston stepped back. As a worgen, Jacob _alone_ was a big enough match for him, even easier with a humanoid bear backing him up.

"I meant no ill will. I only wished to make sure none of you were injured."

Jacob sniffed the air twice and growled, his ears pricked forward.

"No blood. We're fine."

Winston spoke quickly.

"But internal bruising?"

Jacob's tail stiffened as his temper started to boil over.

"The only one who found us was Ziegler. Your security system is trash. No offense to Athena, but once you know which direction the camera's point you can get in and out of this building unnoticed, blindfolded, with one hand tied behind your back."

Winston flinched, as if the wolf-like beast had struck his very core, and Athena spoke up to cover for him.

"Mr. Oxton is correct Winston. I have several blind spots in my cameras. Some of them in front of access points to the buildings, though those access points lead directly into vertical shafts."

Jacob hummed.

"Enough training, core, and leg strength and if you're imaginative you can shimmy up the air shafts and into the horizontal ducts that lead to the rest of the building. Or into an elevator shaft like we did."

Winston couldn't help but be impressed by the ingenuity and leadership skills the young man possessed, but he was easily more surprised by the chronal accelerator strapped to the boy's chest. The leather straps disguised amongst dark fur to the point it looked as if there was no harness at all, and the device was fastened directly to his flesh.

"Is that a chronal accelerator?"

He asked. Jacob's lips peeled back in a snarl, making his wolfish features cross the line into terrifying, even if it was only temporarily.

"Yes. It was made for me by a friend of my mother's after your death. Don't touch it, and we'll get along just fine."

Winston was about to say something about being the original creator of the device, but when sharp fangs snapped inches from his face, he thought better of it.

He knew how protective Lena got of the device, and from the look in the ferocious golden eyes he was staring into, something had happened to keep the two from becoming acquainted with each other in the boy's own time. Which meant that as far as he was concerned, a strange gorilla who he'd never met was reaching for his lifeline.

"Very well then, I suspect you'll be needing lodging for the night?"

Jacob nodded.

"Doesn't have to be the best, between the four of us beds aren't even important, just a dark corner would be fine."

He said, ignoring Winston's look of awe as he returned to his human form. Liang following suit. When Winston just directed them to their rooms, Jacob immediately pulled out his phone, and hoping the time travel hadn't messed up his ability to speak to his mother, called.

"Who's the monkey, also, we got here safe and sound. The next unit shouldn't be in any trouble trying to come in."

Lena laughed a bit at the question, but nodded at her son's report.

"He's an ape dear, his name is Winston. As for the next group, I'll leave that up to you. Perhaps an actual Tank hm?"

Jacob nodded.

"It'll be done Mother. I promise."

Lena nodded and hung up, leaving her son essentially on his own to figure out who to call.

"Alright…. and Ragnaros' son obviously. We need a tank, why not the son of Ragnaros? Loki Song, an attack specialist….hm….McCree and Valeera's daughter….yeah, that'd work out. Eliana McCree-Sanguinar, Loki Song, for defense...Ryusei Shimada, no argument. Hanzo's just been making him run errands anyway. And the next support? Can't be Amir, he's busy running Vishkar...Luiz is here...Aten! Son of Ana Amari and Stukov. Plus, he speaks arabic, and if we bump into Pharah we're going to need someone who is unlikely to be on the 'shoot with rockets' list."

He grumbled, sending out the mass text to the next group of heroes from his time period. Loki, Eliana, Ryusei, and Aten. Though, in the back of his mind he wondered if it would be wise to put the Prince of Fire in the same room with a humanoid polar bear….

A/N

Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OCs.

The next morning, Jacob was woken rather abruptly by the sudden chill of Diane entering his room.

"Is everyone here?"

He asked, sitting upright and running a hand through his spiky brown hair. Diane just huffed.

"Yeah, they're here and waiting for orders. And before you ask, yes, Aten filled in Fareeha so we wouldn't die."

Jacob grinned and shooed her out the room before hurrying to get ready for the day, eventually going to meet up with the people he'd called. Ryusei was the first to notice him, the elder of the Shimada cousins standing and giving a polite bow.

"I thank you greatly for rescuing me from Father's errands. What man in their right mind needs that many arrows in the Nexus?"

He asked, more to himself than anyone else. Loki laughed, dark brown hair cut somewhat short but incredibly spiky, his brown eyes shining with an internal fire that could be linked directly to his flaming father.

"I just find it ironic that the Shimada's kids are _actual dragons._ Then again, what room do I have to judge, for crying out loud I'm half fire demon."

Jacob chuckled and looked over to see that Diane had moved over to a seat beside her boyfriend, who she probably should've hated, Aten. The Arabic sniper having been the one to convince her to ditch Talon and join the rising generation of Overwatch. Across from them was Eliana, who was cleaning off her weapons and sharpening her blades. She still used her Father's Peacekeeper pistol, but wielded her mother's weapons as well.

"Uh huh, like how Aten and Diane are cuddling in that chair? Actually, how's the arm Aten?"

Aten looked up, amber eyes shining dangerously as he looked down at his free arm, his uniform only having one sleeve to ensure he could move as his right arm mutated heavily, a dead giveaway that he was in fact Stukov's son. Bending his fingers and flexing his bicep, he shrugged.

"As well as could be expected I suppose."

He said, returning his arm to normal, the only evidence of something being amiss being his glowing right eye, which emitted light even when his arm was concealed.

"Does anyone present know exactly what threat we are supposed to be preparing for?"

They all turned to Loki, who bowed his head. When he looked up again, his eyeballs were literally on fire, and as he spoke flames emitted a short distance from his mouth.

"A splinter group of the unit known as Talon will not take kindly to our being here and meddling. There is no formal name for the splinter group as of yet but Estrella is keeping me notified. Anything else we need to know boss?"

Jacob sat down, eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"Keep contact with Estrella, we might need her sooner than I expected. Other than that, are there any requests as to who comes next? Sombra and Medivh's daughter is more….attack oriented, so we'll need defense, support, and another tank because no matter how explosive Loki is, one tank is not going to go far."

Loki shrugged a bit, not too severely inclined to deny what Jacob had said. Mostly because of an….accident involving himself and the worgen in a confrontation he _had not won_.

"For the Tank, I've gotta say, Bianca might be the best bet. I'd be mighty happy to have Roadhog and Jaina's kid. A surprisingly fast moving Tank that slows others down. Besides, fire and ice."

Ryusei huffed, his dragon horns that marked him as a son of Alexstrasza protruding from his head as he relaxed.

"That, and you've been trying to get a date with her for months."

"You know what, if you weren't a dragon prince and if I wasn't deathly afraid of your mother, you'd be dead."

Ryusei laughed.

"You're afraid of my Aunt Chronormu. I know you're terrified of my Mother."

While the two bickered Jacob turned to Aten.

"So, any suggestions that you'd like for support and defense?"

Aten hummed, deep in thought.

"For defensive purposes…..Junkrat and Kerrigan's daughter Kendra would be best. Especially if we're bringing Bianca. As for support…..Aileen is probably itching to get away from Moira for a while. I heard she's been hiding out with her Dad, Arthas."

Jacob shivered at the mention of the Liche King.

"Wouldn't blame her for wanting to get away from him either. Alright. So Aileen, Kendra, Bianca, and Sofia, callsign Estrella."

The group nodded and just as they reached their decision, the recalled members of Overwatch walked in.

"Aren't you kids a little young to be soldiers?"

Jesse asked, tilting his cowboy hat back so that he could look them each in the eye. Ryusei's horns had vanished again, but he was looking at the cowboy with dark eyes. It was still Eliana who'd responded to her father's jab.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing dressup?"

She asked, looking up slightly, her ethereal, glowing green eyes being enhanced by her long, dark brown hair.

"Well? Aren't you?"

She asked, looking into his eyes, though she knew she often gave the illusion she was looking into someone's very soul. Jesse put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well aren't you a feisty one?"

Eliana didn't dignify that with a verbal response, instead looking at her daggers for a long moment before chucking one directly at his head, his reflexes forcing him to duck as the blade went straight through his hat and into the wall behind him.

"Alright, so you don't appreciate jokes. Good to know, but did you have to attack the hat?"

Eliana scoffed.

"You'll get a new one."

She grumbled. He may have been her father, but she'd spent most of her childhood at the side of her mother, and as such had not developed much of any respect for him. The only thing he'd really done for her being to teach her how to shoot a gun. Ryusei glanced at the half-elf and spoke, his voice maintaining a sense of calm, even though he could tell his companion was on the verge of attacking in a blind rage.

"She is correct sir. Purchasing a new hat should not be a problem. Likewise, yes, we are rather young to be soldiers, though I am willing to bet you have not asked Ms. Song this question."

Jesse immediately shut his mouth and Ryusei hummed. He wasn't wrong, he knew had joined Overwatch at 19, and at 16, the majority of the group wasn't too drastically far off. Most of them having been born into the ranks.

"Besides that, the vast majority of us are not entirely human to begin."

He continued, eyes glowing faintly as his dragon horns sprouted atop his head, golden bands on them with an ancient text inscribed.

"I am half-dragon. The son of the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza, and of Hanzo Shimada. And to be honest, we have no idea how old Eliana actually is simply because she's never told us and it's difficult to tell with Elves."

Jesse just swallowed and turned to retrieve his hat from the wall as Satya listened in on the conversation from behind him.

"So, a half dragon, half elf, and a bunch of other teenagers are here to cause chaos. Wonderful."

Jacob sighed. He and Symmetra hadn't gotten along great in his own time, and she was one of the reasons he avoided India entirely if it could be helped.

"I'm a worgen and just about everyone else here has superpowers or is half human. Or both. Even your son isn't human. Amir's father is Artanis. Who is _far_ from human."

Satya looked Jacob over.

"And what exactly is a _worgen_?"

There was a unanimous groan as Jacob simply stood, looking Satya in the eye with height he obviously hadn't gotten from Lena, and morphed, his worgen from towering over the now slightly terrified hardlight architect.

"Glorified werewolf."

She spat, not expecting Jacob to fire back.

"If you're going to call me a glorified werewolf, at least use my title. That's Prince Greymane to you."

He growled. His father had passed, leaving his older sister as Queen, but seeing that she had no intention of having kids, it was well known, at least in his time, that Jacob would become King eventually.

When Satya stormed off, Diane and Aten just looked to their leader.

"You've gotten better with dealing with her. Considering last time you two almost murdered each other and Artanis had to pull you off."

Jacob laughed a bit.

"Yeah yeah, let's not go into details for that. Anyway….remind me that in the next batch after this, we're bringing Amir. I'm not playing peacekeeper with his mother if I don't have to. I'm a soldier, I can do politics, I'm a prince and I act like one when I need to, but if I have to deal with her again….well, let's just hope we all remember my second in command is Aten and I expect loyalty to him after my mother kills me."

They laughed a bit and let Jacob send the text to the third batch of heroes, briefly considering calling his mother, even if he was somewhat sure it'd be his stepmother who answered. And after doing that a few too many times, he knew that nobody wanted to upset the redhead first thing in the morning. Or to wake her up. Though he was thankful that it hadn't been his mistake he'd had to learn from.

A/N

Leave a review!


End file.
